


agree to disagree

by Kallos83



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Imagines, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallos83/pseuds/Kallos83
Summary: Different timelines, different realities, different relationship statuses, the same two people in love.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a testament to them that they've managed to exist in so many places, times and situations and been in love.

Even though it might just be in our minds or in the ambiguity of their disclosure, it's easy to see that Simon and JJ are an invincible pair.

A few of you who are reading this probably ship either of them with the someone else and to be honest, so do I. But what charmed me about Simon and JJ was how they grew up together and have been through thick and thin.

Yet, they stand above all that history- victorious.

Relationships are all about compromise, especially with those which last. Sometimes you give up on fights to go the distance.

So this is for you, the person who wants to see them be happy together.

And this is for me, who really doesn't have anything better to do.

But this is also for them, who for so many years, probably have had to agree to disagree.


	2. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Dodie Clark (doddleoddle: https://www.youtube.com/user/doddleoddle) wanted to do was go back to her hotel room.
> 
> Instead, she gets caught in the middle of JJ and Simon's conversation after an event and she's forced to eavesdrop.

 

Dodie's awfully forgetful.

Especially when it comes to events where everything is happening at different places all at once.

So when she's realized her Polaroid camera is nestling in her luggage and the party seemed to be prevailing with the people she wanted pictures with, she dashed to the hotel to retrieve it while she still had the chance.

The lobby she's in is brightly lit. She thinks she almost jams the button, running on an adrenaline high.

It's undoubtedly late and there's no one except a couple of the hotel staff. But just as the elevator arrives, KSI and his friend stumbles into the lobby.

They're clearly drunk and are having a loud conversation as they stagger towards the doors Dodie feels she's obliged to hold open.

"Why shouldn't we have them over? They like me and they find you okay, we'll have dinner or something." His friend says, giggling. JJ shoves him in the arm.

Dodie leans against the wall.

When she catches JJ's eye, they exchange small smiles. "Oh! Manny's been talking about you for ages," JJ blurts and Simon face palms slowly.

"Pardon?" Dodie stutters.

Simon shakes his head, "ignore him. He's wasted." He turns to JJ, "see? This is why we're going through with the dinner to meet your family formally." and a fond smile graces his lips. "You're such a lightweight."

Dodie watches in awe as JJ wraps his arms around Simon and slurs enduringly, "shut up, but you totally love it! You totally love me!"

Easily feeling like she's imposing, Dodie's glad to see the elevator's arrived at their floor.

Laughing, Simon apologizes to Dodie again, "he's very drunk."

She watched as they hobble out the doors, Simon might as well be carrying the shorter man.

Remembering why she was there in the first place, she exits with a string of questions trailing behind her.


	3. Psychics and whatnot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sidemen and their friends are overseas and are looking for a place to go after attending a YouTube event. However, something bizarre happens- a self-proclaimed psychic with something to prove walks up to interrupt their night out.

Simon barely remembers the place nor the time.

But he distinctly recalls the knowing smirk on the man's face. They'd been fucking about near a bar, after a long day of meet-and-greets.

There was a whole lot of them deciding where to head to, but Simon was so battered he honestly didn't care.

Simon leaned on JJ. He had no capacity for standing any longer. Grinning and poking playfully at Simon's stomach, JJ slid an arm around his waist.

Just then, a well-dressed blond man approached them. To be precise, he shouted at them. "Excuse me!" He had bellowed.

The entire group turned to him. "You guys want your fortune told?" He asked.

"No thanks! Pretty sure we know we're all gonna die," hollers Simon. It elicits a chuckle from the group.

The blond tilts his head, pressing his hands together. "Alright, I see you guys are skeptical. That's perfectly understandable. A strange man approaches you in the street offering you answers about your future for a low price. Totally suspicious. So, how about I prove it to you?"

Vik waves him away dismissively, "we're good, thanks!"

Unfortunately, the man already has his gaze fixed on Simon. Some of the guys begin walking away, throwing confused glances his way.

But Simon's tired and he got the feeling the man wasn't going to leave them alone with something to prove.

He shrugs and breaks away from JJ. "Whatever, but we need to be somewhere soon," he warns- the last thing he wanted to do was waste more time standing around.

"Okay, all of you are his friends, right?" The man asks with a sweeping glance. "I'm his mom!" Shouts Harry, and the group cheers.

Simon laughs along, at least his friends weren't going to let him be bored to death with this.

The man plays along, "okay. So you've got your friends and your mom with you. How about I guess your birthday? Y'know, I bet I can tell, just by looking at their faces. "

While Simon isn't a fan of his ego, he's a fan of getting things done, so he simply nods.

"Okay, so I want everyone to think of his birthday. Think it, don't say it," he instructs, looking over at the stretch of them who had gathered along the street.

His hands reach out and suddenly he points at Josh, "September." And the group visibly shifts. He grins and peeks at Simon, "Seventh."

His friends burst into an applause and praise, but Simon remains unimpressed- something as basic as that could be found online.

"Ooh," the man muses, "someone's not convinced. How about one of you decide something I can guess? Something more personal, perhaps?"

Being the asshole that he is, Cal shouts, "guess his first love!" Wolf-whistles and cheers erupt from his friends. At that moment, he despises them with all his heart.

But there's no way he could possibly get it right, so Simon rises to the challenge, "I'll give you a twenty if you get it right." Which earns approval from the crowd.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the man turns to him, as if already focused. Simon pulls a hand through his hair and adjusts his jacket in mock arrogance.

"Woah, big man we've got here!" Ethan taunts.

The group buzzes with anticipation. "All you need to do is look me in the eye and think of her name."

He had this under control.

Simon stared at him lazily, his gaze as blank as he could muster, mind hazy with lethargy.

"Her name starts with o," the man says with finality.

Adamantly refusing to look at his friends, he tamps down the panic rising within him, despite the group obviously stirring.

He stares at the man's hazel eyes and imagines mental blockades rising.

A smug smile tugs at the corners of the stranger's lips.

"Seven letters," he begins and Simon does not have it under control. There's an awkward pause where everyone's processing this and anything goes.

Spluttering, Simon exclaims, "nice try! But, it's actually five letters."

His former serene state had settled into outright pandemonium. Heart hammering against his chest, blood scaling his cheeks and in a split second Simon was wide awake.

With a fleeting look, he could tell most of his friends bought his answer.

"However, for your trouble, I'm still going to pay you." The man raised his hands defensively, a tad bit caught off guard.

He took the money without saying another word and retreated across the street.

Turning back, he shouted, "oh, by the way, if you're looking for somewhere to hang around, there's a club two blocks down." A knowing smirk playing at his lips, like he's won.

And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had.

Some of them thank him and start ambling down the street.

Simon stares as the man meanders into the shadows.

As the group clumps together again, he hears a mixture of "knew he was a fraud" and "can't believe he got his birthday right, though."

Catching his eye, Simon exchanges a small smile with his first love.


	4. the empty road rushes me on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something short and sweet

Simon thinks he's memorized it by now.  
  
The crook of her neck, the painfully cheery eyes, the voice that chimes into their lives.  
  
How she never really brushed her hair out of her face but coaxed it gently.  
  
Politely ushering it away, like it was her fault. Somewhat embarrassed.  
  
The pale, soft, even surface she deemed skin- illuminating everything in her wake.  
  
Every expression that had ever crossed her face.  
  
How his heart would seize when she wrapped carefree arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug.  
  
That moment repeated itself involuntarily in his head until he was scooped up in a restless slumber.  
  
Even the way her hands intertwined with someone else's.  
  
The golden wedding band clutching on to her fourth finger, like talons of a predator digging into prey.  
  
It's helplessly etched into every crevice of his mind.

And he loathes every bit of it.  
  
It's hard to watch her walk down the aisle.  
  
Harder when they kiss.

 _Who leaves a wedding early?_  
  
He does.

He gets in the car and doesn't look back.  
  
Doesn't wait for the door to slam shut to let out a heart-wrenching sob.

Driving to the place they met, Simon laughs at the hilarity of the group picture he'd just taken.  
  
The person he loves, the person he hates and him.

With an acidic curse shouted into the stinging night air, he tears the picture and what's left of his heart into pieces.  
  
Glancing down, he realizes it's the same smile she was wearing.

The awkward, insincere one.

She's ushering him out of their life together.  
  
Hating everything about the day, loathing every second of it, he despises every speck of her.  
  
He tears out everything he hates about the picture.  
  
Until it's just JJ and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on K.Will's "Please Don't..."


	5. Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the merging of a new high school to Simon's existing one, the population of his school doubles.
> 
> Simon's the trouble maker of his year and visits the office enough for his mischief. During one of his trips, he meets someone who isn't quite who he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for far too long.

 

The plastic blue chairs outside the principal's office are nice to nap in.

Simon knows this because he's taken his fair share of them in those comfy blue things.

But today, someone is in his usual seat.

He'd been called to the office for accidentally hitting his friend with the teacher's laptop, breaking it and a window in the process.

(Keyword: accidentally)

All things had been smoothed out with his mate, but with Simon's track record, the teachers didn't believe a single word of any form of an explanation.

So he slips into the seat next to his usual one and folds his arms. He figures he might as well get some shut-eye before yet another mundane ritual of empty apologies and meaningless nodding.

But the chair isn't as worn-in and immensely stiff- an unfriendly space to a mildly drowsy student- so Simon stares blankly into space.

"What are you here for?" the bespectacled boy next to him asks.

He sounds bored out of his mind as well, so Simon entertains him. "Slapped a friend and broke a window. With a laptop."

Simon allows himself to take a proper look at the boy with silky dark skin and rough black hair atop his head. It's the combinations that had got Simon double-taking, but he's really staying for the mysterious, sharp eyes piercing right through his very soul.

A raucous laugh escapes his lips, the jovial expression reaching all the way up to his eyes, forming creases at its corners and tugging his mouth open, exposing a whole new feeling Simon didn't think he would ever have.

Simon reciprocates with a meagre smile.

"You?" he asks.

The boy shrugged, "convinced a class to skip out during one of the breaks."

That caught Simon off guard. The boy had come off as the timid and reserved kind. Simon had even assumed that he was at the office to redeem a scholarship.

The principal's secretary opened the office, signalling the end of Simon's encounter with the mysterious boy.

"I guess I'll see you around," the boy smirks.

Simon offers a grin in return, "I better."

He wouldn't admit it if he was asked, but he spent the next ten minutes staring holes into the polished floors, lamenting about how lame his answer was.

* * *

 

Before he knew it, he was being called back to the office again.

This time, however, the boy wasn't there. Simon suppressed the little disappointment bubbling in his stomach and took his seat, trying to sleep.

Footsteps in the quiet corridor alarmed him and he whipped around to see that it was just the janitor. The mobile cart of supplies that rolled across the corridor did so with mockery.

Quite quickly, he felt ridiculous to be slightly obsessed with meeting his fellow trouble maker again.

He closed his eyes and hoped sleep would ease the embarrassment.

The clicking of the opening door wakes him up. Bleary-eyed, Simon watched the boy he had been hoping to see emerge from the office, smug. The door clicked behind him.

"Hey," Simon finds himself saying. But his voice was hoarse from sleep and what came out was more of a squawk than anything else. Flushed with surprise, Simon regrets his entire existence.

There's a beat where the boy looks like he's about to go off, but joins Simon on the chairs instead.

"I'm Olajide, by the way. Call me JJ or Jide." Says the boy, as he slumps down into the chair, the back of his head touching the pale white walls as he melts into the cushions.

"Simon," he replies curtly.

As if reading his mind, JJ starts, "so, what are you here for? Set a teacher on fire?"

With all the nonchalance he could muster, Simon shrugs, "something like that."

JJ's eyes widen with amusement, "You're fucking with me." When Simon remains deadpan and adds, "Yeah and we all carried pitchforks and chanted, 'burn the witch!'", JJ chuckles.

It's an innocent, genuine laugh that rolls over in Simon's gut with glee and he has to catch himself being a bit too excited because he made JJ laugh.

"I destroyed five beakers in the chemistry lab," JJ said with a pause, "or I dissolved them with acid, really."

The glint in Simon's eye told no lies about how much he was beaming.

* * *

 

They continue meeting like this.

In their short encounters, Simon had managed to learn that Jide was from the school they'd recently joined with.

He was a year younger than Simon and mostly known for organising the oddest activities. His reputation in his year gained him many friends but did little to faze his humility.

* * *

 

"Computer chair racing," Simon explained with a bag of ice over his black eye.

They're outside the office again. Simon arrives just as JJ was leaving.

JJ raised a closed fist to him, "my man."

Inside, Simon dies a little as he meets it with his own.

"And what did you do?" He blurts, to which JJ shrugs.

There was a tangible silence, then "broke the storage roof- my mates' wallet got caught in between the pipes," JJ breathes a laugh, "we were jumping on it and I fell through."

He lifted his trousers on his left leg to reveal an angry gash down his calf, wrapped in gauze.

Wincing, Simon folded his arms, "looks mad."

JJ straightens up, "Anyway, have anything in mind in the next few weeks?"

"You plan your pranks?"

"You don't?"

They hold an amused silence, the heat in their tones absent and challenge crawling on their skin.

"I always let the moment take the lead," proclaimed Simon with mock arrogance.

JJ replied snappily, "Why take a backseat if you can drive though? What if you end up going somewhere you don't like?"

The office door clicked and out came the secretary, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Nodding, Simon turned to him, a smirk tickling the corners of his mouth-

"And what if you do?"

It was in the following seconds that JJ realised the moment had brought him somewhere he liked. Really, really liked.

* * *

 

Simon hunts for trouble.

Usually, he'd let the opportunities arise like he'd told JJ, but that week, he was hunting for messes to make.

Religiously.

And it wasn't that he had trouble with running into them, but all the things that had been happening around him would pale in comparison to what JJ was probably up to.

"You're scaring me," Josh, his deskmate, told him as he fired a can toward the fan.

It was flung across the classroom, flipping dramatically and landing nicely on the top of the cabinet.

Simon groaned.

A collective noise of awe erupted in the classroom in contradiction.

Josh nudged at him playfully, "a sick hat trick not good enough for the all-mighty Simon anymore?"

Simon banged his fists on the table, glaring at Josh in frustration, "it's not good enough! Not for JJ, anyway."

A peculiar look crossed Josh's face. "You mean, JJ, as in Olajide 'JJ' Olatunji?" He asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Josh. Because we have so many 'Olajide Olatunji's in school" Simon said, agitated, "the one with the glasses and the killer jaw and the pretty smile."

Simon let out a sigh so smitten he had to chide himself for it.

There was a rare hesitation. Usually, Josh was quick to jump on teasing Simon, but he'd remained oddly quiet.

"What?" Simon asked when he saw that Josh's looked rather puzzled.

Shrugging, his deskmate went back to his work, "didn't know he was your type, is all."

* * *

 

Perhaps it was the addicting rush that pulsed through Simon's blood vessels whenever he interacted with JJ or the admirable features that dominated the younger boy's face.

Maybe Simon was just subconsciously horny when he met JJ and the infatuation got mistaken for a cogent feeling, hence manifesting into a crush.

Whatever it was, he was still completely lost.

One thing he did know for sure, though, was that he had no idea when he started liking JJ, but he did.

Simon wasn't aware of why he grew fond of the boy, either.

So, really, he didn't actually know anything.

A definite sigh of exasperation escaped his lips and Simon rubbed circles into his temple.

JJ was driving him up a wall.

* * *

 

It's lunch.

It's Friday.

It's also, Simon decides, the perfect time to have a how-many-pickles-can-you-stick-in-your-face-holes competition.

Granted, he doesn't actually want to play and embarrass himself in the process, but Simon's taking a piss at his friends who are gunning for the championship.

Which is how one of his best mates ends up choking on the pickles and regurgitating it all over the cafeteria floor.

Before puking out his breakfast and half his lunch along with it.

Nonetheless, in hindsight, Simon thought it was a sick story to tell.

Quite literally.

The grin he wears all the way to the office fades as he realises no one is there.

* * *

 

JJ still isn't there the next time he launches a projectile into the staff room.

Or when he convinces the entire cohort to skip the campfire on their last day of camp, in favour for the lake a couple of miles away.

Initially, he'd play his part in providing a solid reason to be at the office and let luck do the rest, but with the constant desperation-driven efficiency at which he was churning out pranks, Simon was baffled he didn't run into JJ.

Due to the fact that their schools had merged, there were hundreds of faces in the crowd to sift through at any given time, so it was frankly impossible to run into JJ by chance.

Simon didn't want to purposely look for him either- that'd probably scare him away- come off too needy.

That left him shamelessly miserable, shuffling his feet through days that went by. It had only been two months, but it felt like three millenniums to Simon.

* * *

 

Sat cross-legged on the floor during assembly, he rested his chin against his arm, settling in to take a nap.

There wasn't anything interesting going on. Never was.

Tuning out, Simon drifted into a shallow state of unconsciousness.

An elbow in the ribs is what jerks him awake.

Glaring at an unapologetic Josh, Simon follows his nonchalant gaze to the stage, where the presidential candidates for the student council are lining up.

It doesn't take Simon long to pick JJ out of the line.

* * *

 

Adjusting the tie which had been all but strangling him, JJ picked his bag up from the backstage area.

He stepped into the corridors. Simon was leaning against the wall, looking as red as the wall behind him.

"Mr President sounds pretty good next to lying twat, doesn't it?" Simon spat angrily.

JJ raised his hands defensively, "I can explain."

Pushing himself off the wall, Simon's gaze swept across the corridor, before gliding down the hallway.

The resounding footsteps in the corridor rang ominously all around JJ.

"When I convinced the class to skip out during the break, it was to prepare for the principal's retirement surprise party." JJ half-shouted, "I was at the office because my class and I were trying to coordinate our schedules with the secretary."

Simon didn't stop walking.

JJ started, bolting after the retreating boy, track shoes screeching against heavily-waxed floors, "the roof was because a bully had put my mate's wallet up in the pipes, it was an accident when I fell through. The office was just giving me permission to leave school early."

He drops his phone trying to chase after Simon and it clatters to the floor.

Almost immediately, Simon stops too.

Abandoning his phone, JJ shouts, "I just played along cause I thought you'd stop talking to me if you found out I wasn't... I wasn't who you thought I was!"

It's just him and Simon and the silence, which served him well, as Simon turned back and sighed. The expression on his face was odd, almost like he couldn't believe himself, but nonetheless, it was rid of unpleasantness.

"You sure you should be running after that injury?"

JJ smiles until it hurts.

* * *

 

The senior prom is right around the corner and Josh had already asked Freya to go. There'd been an elaborate commotion with flowers on her table and stuffed in her locker. Along with balloons, chocolates and a lot of blushing.

Thankfully, she'd said yes.

Simon, though, didn't seem to have plans on bringing a date.

Always one to be awkward around girls, Josh doubted Simon had even said a word to any of them.

They're sat at the lunch table, Josh and Simon's group of friends has expanded to include Freya and JJ.

It's been strange to have both of them seamlessly weave themselves into the intrinsic network of connections, but Josh was grateful it hadn't been an ordeal.

JJ still seemed to get along with Simon best, though. Even the constant fights they'd pick when Simon would fuck around too much, breaking a rule. In turn, JJ would have to deal with him, being the president of the student council and all. Despite that, their friendship prevailed.

Glancing over, Josh watched as they exchanged their food while they talked. "I didn't get to ask last time, but what about the melting beakers?" Simon asked, nabbing a mountain of pudding out of JJ's tray.

JJ paused to answer, after gulping down Simon's drink, "now that- that was purely an accident."

Throwing his head back, Simon let out an open laugh. "Can't believe you," he gasps, erupting in silent laughter, slamming his hand on the table repeatedly.

"Honestly, I can't believe our council president is an idiot at Chemistry," Simon got out after he'd almost died from the hysterics.

It was even more curious that Josh didn't understand half the things Simon and JJ talked about nowadays. At some point, they had become detached from the table- in their own little world despite being the center of attention for most, if not all the time.

Freya placed her drink on the table loudly, drawing attention towards her. "Say, Simon. Do you have a date for prom?"

"Why? Are you offering?" He smirks coyly, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously at Josh.

She giggled, "only if you can beat Josh's ask."

JJ sat by Simon, silent.

"But yeah, I do have a date," Simon added smoothly.

Everyone at the table perked up and suddenly everyone was clambering to place a name on the girl.

"It's Caitlin, innit?"

"Who the fuck is that? It's clearly Ashley."

"Nah, he's fucking with us. The only girls he talks to is his mother and the teachers."

Rolling her eyes, Freya spoke above the chatter.

"Anyway, I'll need her number," she said, passing her phone to Simon, "we're thinking of coordinating our outfits."

Simon didn't reach out to enter the number in Freya's phone.

Instead, he chuckled.

"Well, you already have JJ's number, don't you?"


	6. Present you with a present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for Christmas but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the camera goes off on this: https://youtu.be/fLllJ5OM74M?t=1m

"Simon, you can't be serious!" JJ cried, facepalming. There was a tinge of crumbling trust and disappointment in his tone.

The camera didn't pick it up, but it was still a punch to the stomach for Simon.

Stalking across the room, JJ proceeded to flip out, a guarded expression of disbelief etched into his features.

"Merry Christmas?" Simon ends, laughing.

He tosses the camera aside and swivels the chair JJ's in to face him, demanding his attention.

JJ shakes his head, empty laughter echoing throughout the room, "anything else? Oh my god; don't tell me you wrapped the lube too?"

He was clearly pissed off and genuinely annoyed, but Simon glanced behind him to ensure the door was closed.

A cheeky smile graced his lips, arms stretching to rest on his boyfriend's shoulders, "no. I missed that. But, don't you think that maybe, I did this for a reason?"

Simon carefully let his knee settle between JJ's parted legs on the chair. Words lingering off coyly, Simon, feigning ignorance, picked at the hem of his sweat pants.

Eyes catching on Simon's waist, he allowed himself a small smile as JJ appeared confused.

"I..."JJ began, distracted, as a gentle tug revealed exactly what the entirety of the prank had been for.

JJ's arms reached around his trousers, framing his lower back and gently nudging his sweat pants down and Simon could feel the tension dissipate as JJ's hands grazed his bare skin.

"You're- oh my God, Simon," and with that, JJ pulled Simon by the shirt to close the distance between their lips.

Pausing teasingly as their breaths overlapped, sending lust coursing through their blood, manifesting into the desperation as Simon leant in and JJ waited, hands already getting rid of Simon's trousers and JJ of his annoyance.

***

"That was..."

"Creative?"

"Ridiculous."

They were lying side by side, Simon having been well spent and JJ having fucked away the vexation.

In their haste to get things going, they hadn't bothered removing the wrapping paper from the bed.

So, they were just lying on heaps of carnage of their endeavours.

Simon turned to face his boyfriend.

"You didn't like it?" he asked, watching JJ tilt his head, expression softening.

"Would've preferred if you just gave me the last part," he mumbled, edging towards the giggling boy and placing a kiss on his forehead, "but thank you."

Even in the dark, Simon could feel every movement under JJ's watch, every little twitch and shift.

It made him squeamish and flush like he didn't need blood for any other place than his face.

However, Simon loved JJ's analysing gaze, loved that JJ never hid it and loved that he was looked at with such raw intensity.

"That would've been no fun," remarked Simon, slowly rising from JJ's bed, checking his phone and taking into account the fact that they'd been at it for almost the entirety of the morning.

Their housemates might have started to suspect some things were off.

He added on, gathering his discarded clothes as he did, "Besides, you would've needed to clean your sheets without the prank. Now, you just need to throw out the wrapping paper."

JJ sighed in disgruntled agreement, as he turned to watch Simon picking off the remnants of his gift stuck to his skin.

"Wrapping paper as underwear, now where did you get an idea like that?" he mused aloud.

"If you'd like I could go for eggshells during Easter." Simon laughed, pulling his shirt on.

A groan erupted from JJ, "Jesus, think of all the eggs you'd have to crack to cover my room!"

Sauntering over to sit on the edge of JJ's side of the bed, Simon smiled, "still salty, I see."

"Wanna make it up to me?" JJ smirked, propping his elbow up on the bed, so Simon could feel his breath on his face.

There was a brief moment before Simon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and tumbled into bed with him.

The wrapping paper crunched under them as they rolled in it, eliciting a laugh from both of them.

"I have a feeling you'll have to wash your sheets after," said Simon as JJ helped him out of the clothes he'd just put on. Simon seemed to shed the fatigue along with them.

The red-purplish marks from hours ago resurfaced, along with the defined muscles and a pulsing, heated mutual desire. Their eyes locked and a slight discomposure was exchanged.

JJ let a wild grin spread across his face.

"Better make it worth it, then."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, idek.


End file.
